Aircraft automatically or manually, e.g. through pilots, communicate information during its travel. Aircraft can travel long distances. In many instances, the aircraft are out of range of terrestrial communications systems, for example when they fly over oceans. In such instances, aircraft can communicate using satellite communications systems.
Inmarsat plc provides satellite communications services, including for aviation applications. Inmarsat operates a satellite communications system comprising at least one satellite coupled to at least one ground, or terrestrial, facility. Inmarsat has deployed a SwiftBroadband service for aircraft. The Swiftbroadband service uses internet protocol (IP) based packet switching. However, Enhanced SwiftBroadband Safety service adds encryption to the SwiftBroadband service to provide secure communications between the aircraft and the at least one ground facility. Secure communications prevent third parties from deleteriously interfering with communications to and from the aircraft. Satellite communications radio systems for aircraft are being developed to include such capabilities.
Many aircraft presently include a satellite communications radio system capable of operating on the frequency bands used by Inmarsat satellites and are capable of using the SwiftBroadband service. Those satellite communications radio systems are not capable of utilizing the Enhanced Swiftbroadband Safety service because they do not include technology to form an encrypted connection with a service gateway of the at least one ground facility. Accordingly, it is desirable to facilitate existing satellite communications transceivers to use the Enhanced Swiftbroadband Safety service.